


Back to Tomorrow

by VeranoBorttin



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental come out, Alastair Carstairs wants to do the right thing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christopher Lightwood is a good bro, Cordelia Carstairs is a good sister, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, James Herondale is a good bro, M/M, Matthew Fairchild is a good bro, Merry Thieves, Thomas Lightwood is pure love, come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeranoBorttin/pseuds/VeranoBorttin
Summary: Thomas Lightwood was not expecting to come out like this.Half naked.Against the wall.With Alastair Carstairs all over him.If anybody ask Thomas how he imagined his perfect come out, Thomas would say that in a salon with his family and friend reunited and a lot of tea and biscuits.But things were not going to be as he want, clearly.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Back to Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> ABOUT THE AUTHOR:
> 
> Hi, this is my first fic in this page. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Also, english is not my first language so I apologize if there's any grammar, or another kind, of mistake. Please if you notice any mistake, you can let me know about in the comments. But try to be kind and understandable. This fics was created only to spread love, not hate.
> 
> ABOUT THE STORY:
> 
> "Adelbaram" means, according to Cassandra Clare, "The thief of my heart".
> 
> Also the context of the story is mostly canon, the most important difference is that the last scene between Matthew, Alastair and Thomas at the end of Chain of gold didn't happend in that way. 
> 
> And that's all. Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos if you liked this work.  
> Have a nice day or night.

Thomas Lightwood was not expecting to come out like this.

Half naked.

Against the wall.

With Alastair Carstairs all over him.

If anybody ask Thomas how he imagined his perfect come out, Thomas would say that in a salon with his family and friend reunited and a lot of tea and biscuits. After one or two failed attempts, he would tell everyone he likes men and that has someone special in his life.

But things were not going to be as he want, clearly.

So yeah, Thomas was screwed. Not because one person had caught them in the middle of the act, but because that person were actually three. James, Matthew and Christopher had enter to the room when Alastair was giving special attention to one of Thomas nipples with his wonderful tongue. The only reason the Merry Thieves didn't hear Thomas make a sinful noise was because his voice was overshadowed by the sound of a broken glass. Christopher had thrown to the floor a petri glass that he was carried in his hands, after open the door of the salon and see them.

When Thomas turned around to the door and found his best friends mouths open and eyes wide in pure shock, the panic started to bubble in him.

“What are you doing here?” Alastair asked as he get away from Thomas body and glared the Merry Thieves with pure annoyance.

For a straight minute, there was only silence. Until Matthew shook his head, in an attempt to drove away the shock, and talked:

“What are we doing here? What are you two doing here?”

“Honestly Fairchild, I didn't think I would have to explain to you, of all people, what intimacy is.”

Thomas was expecting someone to continue the conversation but the silence fallen again in the room. As the seconds passed, he could feel his skin getting sweaty and his heart palpitations rise.

The issue was not that his best friends found about he liked men, by the angel, Matthew liked both sex and Anna, adored by all four, had a book with a list of all the girls she conquered. Thomas knew that rejection or prejudice was the last thing he would receive from James, Matthew and Christopher.  
The real problem was if they would accept who was his partner. Alastair Carstairs. Gorgeous Alastair, who bullied them at Shadowhunter Academy and made James expulsed. Also, spread terrible rumors about Matthew and Thomas parents and always mocked about Christopher’s invents.

“I created a plasma that can take different forms and colors after you touch him with different fingers. It’s Alex’s birthday present. We were going to tested it here for last time before give it to him but...” Christopher spoke to cut the growing tension in the room, he sounded sad. “Why didn’t you tell us, Thomas?”

“I... I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to, to think that…”

“We were never!”

The rest of the Merry Thieve exclaimed at the same time and Thomas had to clench his hands into fists to hide their trembling.

“Is not that!” He say more loudly than he intended. “I know guys, you will never have a problem because I like men, but ...”

“But he was afraid of your reaction at know that Thomas and I are together.” Alastair finished his sentence and give a little squeeze on his arm, right were the compass tattoo was.

“Is that true, Tommy?” asked James.

Tommy.

Thomas hated that nickname. It was the one his parents, sisters and friends used when he was little and sick. It was a name that Thomas associate with overprotectiveness. For one little second Thomas felt anger. Because even if Alastair has been a pain in the ass for everyone in the room, he was not a bad person. How could be bad a person who loved fiercely his sister, liked to watch mundane movies and talk for hours about art?

The night they have celebrated the overcome of the demonic pandemic, Alastair had tell Thomas about all the rumors he spread at the academy about his and Matthew's parents. Thomas had been angry as hell with him. Despite that, one night, a few weeks after their last encounter, Thomas had found Alastair in his house willing to apologize to him and his parents. The same night, when Alastair was leaving Thomas home, and just promised to apologize with the Fairchild family as well, Thomas knew it. In an impulse, he kissed Alastair and it had felt more than right to do it, more than perfect.

Thomas was about to defend his lover when a thought crushed his bones: what if the Merry Thieves never accept Alastair in his life, what if he had to choose between his love and his friends? The minimal possibility of that made him dizzy. His vision started to blur and Thomas remembered that he hasn’t eaten since breakfast.

“Thomas!” James, Matthew, Christopher and Alastair shouted his name as he passed out.

**********

The first thing Thomas noticed when he woke up was that he was in James’s bedroom. He felt thirsty and hungry. He propped up his elbows over the mattress to help himself to sit. When he finally do it, a plate with cookies and a glass of milk appeared in front of his eyes.

Cordelia was holding it.

“Thanks,” said Thomas as he grabbed two cookies and the glass. “How long have I been gone?”

“An hour,” Cordelia keep holding the plate and Thomas took another two cookies “that's what happens when you woke up before six, helped to organize all decoration to Alex birthday and skipped lunch because my brother mouth was more appetitive than the salmon in butter and the lemon tartlets.”

“Cordelia!”

“That’s what you get when you don’t take care about yourself. I know an iratze could heal you easy but still. You’re now family and you need to be more careful.”

“Cordelia, I…”

Thomas fell silent when the ginger girl put the plate with cookies in the border of the bed and knelt on the mattress so she could hug him.

“I'm glad you had found happiness in my brother. Thank you for seen his true self even if he tried to hide it. All I wish if you two to have an amazing love and i will protect you, no matter what people say.” Cordelia said into his ear.

Thomas tight the hug and for several minutes they stay like that. When Cordelia broke the hug, he asked:

“James, Matthew and Christopher?”

“In the training room. I kicked out them before they could jump into Alastair throat.”

Thomas put his hands over his face and exhale deep.

“This is going to be a total mess.”

“No.” Cordelia put a hand in his shoulder and squeezed it. “Yes, the beginning is not going to be easy but at the end they will find a stable terrain. The love that James, Matthew and Christopher has for you is way stronger that their feelings for my brother.”

Thomas felt more light after hear that words. She was right.

“He is in the hall. Do you want him to come in?”

“Yes.”

“All right. Remember Thomas, True love never oblige you to choose between others love.”

After that, Cordelia got out of the room, but she didn't lock the room. A few moment later, Alastair, Beautiful Alastair, entered the room, walked until he was beside the bed and sit near the legs of Thomas.

“Hi.”

Thomas couldn’t avoid smile when he saw a lock of black hair fall onto Alastair’s forehead. He preferred a thousand times that color than the artificial blonde.

“How are you feeling?” Alastair asked and, at the same time, takes Thomas hand in his.

“A little numb, but nothing serious. Cookies and Milk are better than an Iratze.”

Alastair Chuckle. A second later he pulls Thomas hand and kissed it.

“I'm sorry for complicate things with your friends.”

“Nonsense.”

"No, listen to me, I know you friends hate me but I’m going to do everything I can for improve the relationship with them. Everything for you, _Adelbaram_. You will never had to choose between me and them.”

Alastair had listen his conversation with Cordelia and wanted to calm down him.

“I need you to do me a favor.”

“What do you need, Thomas?

“Kiss me.”

“So demanding.”

“You owe me that.”

Alastair raised a brown but he started to close the gap between him and Thomas.

“I owe you? Since when?”

"Since you taste better than salmon in butter and lemon tartlets."

Alastair stop abruptly and, after a second, both of them started to laugh. When they calmed down, Alastair kissed Thomas lazily, for a good ten minutes. Then, after another demanding moment, he lay in the bed and cuddled Thomas. He couldn't say when he fell asleep again.

**********

When Thomas wakes up again, Alastair had gone. Instead of him, Christopher was leaning on the wall at the end of bed, Matthew was in one of the couches and James in the chair of his desk. All we're sleeping.

“Guys?”

“Oh, you’re finally wake up” said Christopher as he raised his arms and stretched them.

“For a giant,” Matthew spoke of second “skipping lunch hit you pretty hard, Tom.”

“Yeah, but we’re glad you’re okay.” James continued.

“Thank you for look out after me. I’m sorry guys, I should have tell you about me and… Alastair sooner.”

As he spoke, Thomas found James bed sheets more interesting that any of the faces of his friends. After a moment, all the Merry Thieves were sitting on James' bed, next to Thomas.

“You really like him?” James asked seriously.

"Yes."

“He had done and say awful things, Tom.” Matthew replied calmer than Thomas expected “He could hurt you again.”

"I know, but he's trying to do the right things now. And that matters a lot. Also, he will apologize with you guys, if he really wants to be with me he will do it. If you want to forgive him or not, is all up to you guys, but i would like really if..."

“If you really like him, Thomas, we will try for you. You're our brother and you're happiness is very important to all of us." said Christopher. James and Matthew nodded at his words.

“I really like him guys, I think I maybe could fall in love for him hard.”

After he finished, all the Merry Thieves came close to him and hugged.

“Thank you guys.”

“We love you, Tom.” Said Christopher.

“Never doubt that.” Continued James.

"And if he breaks your heart, we have a really good excuse for murder him and thrown the body into the Thames" finished Matthew.

They all giggles and continued hugger for several minutes.

THE END.


End file.
